


Devoro

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Creature Castiel, Creature Turning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Men of Letters Bunker, Prompt Fill, Scared TFW, Season/Series 11, Supernatural Kink Meme, Vampire Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have to race against the clock to save Castiel from an unknown creature's toxic bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoro

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the February 2016 Kink Meme. Prompt listed at the end. I hope you like it (sorry about being a couple of months late).

Sam put pedal to the metal, pushing the Impala as fast as she could go on their sprint back to the Bunker. He looked back through the rear-view seeing only the two shadows in the darkness, one talking quietly to the other.

"Come on, Cas," Dean murmured to his friend sitting beside him in the backseat. "You're going to be okay. Just hang on, buddy. We’re almost home."

Another two non-stops at stop signs later and they were pulling up by the garage of the Bunker. Sam immediately jumped out from the car, throwing open the back door as Dean pushed the drooping angel towards him. Castiel shakily put one foot on the ground followed by the other, holding onto Sam like he was his lifeline.

"All right Cas, we’re going to walk to the door together, okay? Left foot and then right. One and the other."

After getting out of the car himself, Dean grabbed onto Cas’ other side, feeling the heat coming off of him radiating so hot he could feel it through the trenchcoat.

They made it inside and Dean looked to his brother.

"Sam, I'm going to set him up in my room. Start looking in the logs and books and files for anything about whatever the hell that thing was."

"On it."

Castiel was clutching onto Dean, his grip so tight… Dean swiftly became ten times more worried.

"Okay, Cas?"

"No," was the whispered reply.

Dean opened his door and then the light to which Castiel shrieked so loudly that the bulb in the room exploded immediately. They made it to the bed and Dean helped Castiel to sit on it before grabbing the chair off to the side. Castiel started rubbing his eyes, his body bowing forward, moaning to himself before he started falling back.

"Nope, hey," Dean said, reaching forward and grabbing him, helping him to stay upright. "Cas, hey? You all right..."

Castiel shook his head and started rubbing his face.

"Cas, what was that thing? What was attacking you back in Lincoln?"

"It, it does-doesn't have a name,” the angel practically growled. “We all thought that it was a myth. A story."

Distantly, the sound of books smacking the big tables reached their ears and Castiel groaned and leaned back on the bed's pillow, laying his head down and shutting his eyes.

"Cas? Hey?"

Dean snapped his fingers but there wasn't any affect; Cas was down for the count.

He waited a few minutes just in case. Deciding to let him have his rest, Dean got up and grabbed a blanket out of his drawer, wrapping it around his friend's shoulders and walking out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind.

Sam had ten large books in front of him by the time Dean reached the library.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked, looking up for a second while turning the page.

Dean sighed. "I don't know. Whatever it was that attacked him, before he zonked out, he said it was some kind of myth."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Great, but what the hell can we do with that?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "How the hell should I know?"

He joined his brother at the table, sat down in the chair directly across from him and reluctantly grabbed the book nearest to him.

* * *

 

_Boom_

Dean jumped up from his slumber to see his brother staring at him with an exasperated look on his face as he turned pages from his next obviously thousand page book. Annoyed and finding nothing again, Sam slammed that book shut, eliciting another loud boom and moving on to the next.

"Welcome back," Sam said.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking around.

"Not long. About twenty, twenty-five minutes?"

Dean grabbed another book and flipped through it, not actually seeing anything and shoving it quickly off to the side. He rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed.

"You good if I get some coffee and check on Cas?" Dean asked, getting out of his chair and stretching his back until he heard and felt a pleasant 'pop'.

"Bring me one too,” Sam said while scribbling into his notebook. “I think I might be on to something..."

Nodding, Dean left the library and stopped first at his door. He cracked it open and took a peek inside, seeing a large lump in the sheets meaning Cas was still resting. Going into the kitchen next, Dean grabbed the container of coffee grounds from the closet and scooped some into the filter and began pouring the water into the machine’s reservoir when he heard it. He looked to the doorway and, leaning heavily against the frame, was Castiel.

If the large sweat marks under his arms and his quiet moans were any indication of his health, Dean knew that Cas was not doing very well at all.

"Cas, did you sleep?" Dean carefully asked, putting the finishing touches on the machine and then looking up again only to find that the angel was now standing directly behind him and wheezing under his breath. "Cas?"

The angel blinked a few times. Dean wasn’t sure if it was a trick or that Cas' eyes had taken on a distinctly icy blue hue. His skin was practically florescent in the kitchen's lights.

"Talk to me buddy? Cas?"

Castiel raised his head and then raised his left hand, revealing two-inch long, black claws instead of fingernails that looked very sharp. Lethal.

"D-Dean....help...me...please."

The angel's body lurched forward and Dean immediately caught him, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Dean? Dean, what was that?"

"In the kitchen!"

Sam came running into the room and immediately stopped at the door, seeing Cas laying in Dean's arms.

"What happened?"

"He came in here and, dude, check out the claws."

Sam leaned down and examined them. As soon as he was in the vicinity of Cas' face, the angel's eyes flew open and he grabbed onto Sam, bringing him down on the ground on his back and straddling him so he wouldn’t be able to escape. Castiel roared as he sunk his claws into Sam's chest, not going terribly deep before Dean immediately whacked him upside the head with a nearby and thankfully well placed iron pan.

The angel rolled to the side as Sam and Dean both jumped up and ran for the door, closing it behind them and locking it with a heavy duty padlock. Dean also slid a chair under the knob as an unnecessary precaution.

"Good thing you installed that lock," Sam commented between deep breaths.

"Yeah," Dean said, equally breathless. He turned to his brother. "You good?"

Sam looked down at his torn shirt and the cuts along his torso and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Okay. You take care of that and I'll go back to the books."

Sam nodded and walked down the hall towards his own bedroom. He stopped at the door and said, "Never thought I'd live to see the day you'd volunteer to do research."

"Whatever we've gotta do to help Cas, right?"

“And, Dean, if we can’t do anything?”

Dean licked his lips and tried not to look at his brother’s face as he said, hollowly, “Then we’ve gotta make sure that he can’t get out and hurt anybody else.”

* * *

 

Dean shut the book so hard, dust flew up in his face, causing him to choke on it.

Sam sighed in agreement, closing a book himself and shutting his eyes for a few seconds and rubbing them. "We still don't know exactly what we're looking for. What can go after an Angel of the Lord like that?"

Dean leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table and putting his hands back behind his head as he thought. "It sort of...it kind of reminds me of a vamp."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah." Dean put his legs down and leaned forward, making Sam do the same. "It was dark out. And, the thing, it went right for Cas' neck."

"Cas did come away from that thing with a huge chunk missing out of his neck. Before it healed of course."

"Maybe that thing, whatever it was, feeds on an angel's grace or something."

Sam rubbed his eyes again. "Yeah, I guess I can go through some of the vamp files in the back room and see if I find anything."

"And I'll go check on Pattinson hanging out in the kitchen."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked out with his notebook and a pencil tucked under his arm. Dean waited until he was sure Sam was in the far rooms before getting up and walking back to the kitchen. He had absolutely no idea what he'd find when he opened the lock, removed the chair and slowly slid the door open.

The light was turned off, leaving the room totally pitch dark. Dean stepped inside and immediately something glass cracked under the heel of his boots. Through the light of the hall, Dean saw that it was the lightbulb itself he'd stepped on, Cas having probably removed the entire lighting structure rather than using the switch.

"Cas? You okay, Cas?"

"Hello, Dean."

Cold breath ghosted across the back of Dean's neck with those two, simple little words. As quickly as he turned to face him, something struck him across the head, sending him down to the ground and causing him to black out.

* * *

 

Dean came slowly back to awareness, still on the ground with freezing cold hands touching his face, and sharp nails scratching his cheeks and neck.

"Cas? That you?"

An orgasmic moan was his response to the question as something wet moved across Dean's right cheek, unmistakably a tongue actually licking him. Dean tried to jump up but the hands held him down.

Castiel's voice began murmuring something continuously in a language Dean had never heard before.

"So good," the angel finally whispered in English.

Suddenly Castiel and his clawed hand grabbed Dean's upper arm, gripping his shoulder and, using his other hand, scratched him, drawing another deeper gash. Dean hissed through the pain as Castiel resumed his blood drinking.

"Cas, you gotta stop this, man. This isn't you."

Through the darkness, two frozen, luminescent blue eyes peered at Dean. They squinted and studied him and Dean could even tell the second he did his head tilt thing Cas always did when he was unsure of something.

"Cas...?"

"Feed," Castiel grunted back. "Need to feed....bl-blood. H-hel-lp me...don’t want to do this…"

Castiel’s grip slackened enough so that Dean could finally rise up. He did so slowly and sat right in front of his friend and put his hand on top of his.

"Sam's looking. He'll find something. We're gonna help you, Cas. Promise."

"Promise," the angel repeated with a sigh.

"Now listen to me man - what are you feeding on? What are you craving from us?"

It took him a moment. "B-blood of the line...the line most sacred."

Bloodlines.

"Vessel blood? That's why you attacked Sammy and me; because we're vessels?"

"I don't,” Castiel forced through a choked voice. “I don't want to hurt you, Dean. Or Sam. Need to...Hurts so much… S’like fire…”

"I know. I've been here before. Sam's looking for the cure right now."

"And I think I might have one," a third voice piped in.

A flashlight flickered on, illuminating Sam's face and the files he was holding. After seating himself beside his brother, Sam handed Dean the flashlight which Dean held up so all three of them could see what was written in the record.

"The Men of Letters don't exactly have a lot of info on this sort of thing, angels not really being on the radar for over hundreds of years."

"And?"

"I found this and it looked familiar," Sam said, pointing to a picture.

There was a charcoal drawing of an abnormally beautiful and winged human figure with long, black clawed hands standing over a dead body. It's head was pointed up to the sky in a silent scream of agony.

Gently, Castiel traced a finger over the picture, a whimper escaping his throat.

"How do we cure it, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Well, it hasn’t ever actually been tested but - cleansing ritual. Psyllium, dandelion, lavender, chamomile, holy oil and blood of the one who is ailing."

“We have all this?”

“Yup.”

"You get that together then, Sammy," Dean said, "We'll wait here."

Sam jumped up and gave Castiel a pat on the shoulder as he left the room. While waiting, Dean played around with the flashlight, shining it off the walls, as Castiel examined the remainder of the file.

"The, the legend went that it was a deal. Between Lucifer and Eve.

“He offered her an angel to take apart and do with as she desired and she would remain far from Hell and its demons. For humans, the creature would feed off of their blood as a vampire is want to do."

"And the angels?"

"I believe you can see the effect it has on the angelic as it sits right here before you."

“How’d Lucifer get his hands on an angel to give… _Her_?”

“He’s Lucifer,” Castiel said, licking his lips and looking away. “He has his ways.”

Dean ignored that and ploughed on. "So, the thing (whatever it is) turns you with a bite. Kind of like a werewolf.”

“I don't know how much longer I would have lasted if not for the two of you," Castiel said sincerely.

"Don't mention it. If it was either of us, you would've done the same."

Castiel nodded as Sam came back into the room, mortar and pedestal and angel blade in hand.

"All right. Here we go. This probably won't hurt at all."

Sam sliced Castiel along the palm of his hand and held it over the concoction until there was enough. He combined everything together so that it all formed into a gooey paste.

"What now?" Dean asked.

Sam scooped it out with his hand, deposited it onto a paper plate and handed it to Castiel.

"Now he eats it. Well, swallows it."

"Eww," Dean said, making a face and shirking away.

Sam did likewise as Castiel put the mixture into his mouth. He swallowed and they all waited.

"Is this going to be like when I…," Dean started to ask when Castiel jumped to his feet and out of the room.

The sound of retching reached their ears and Dean nodded.

"I think he's going to be all right."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Turns out that there is a type of vampire that preys on angels. Very, very rare - thought to be extinct.
> 
> Until one night, it jumps the Winchesters and Cas as they're leaving the motel room after their latest failed investigation into ways to kill The Darkness.
> 
> It doesn't take long for Cas to start to get sick, and he's clearly turning. Sam and Dean are terrified as they don't know how to cure this and realize they may have to kill him.
> 
> Last minute rescue please with something they find in the Men of Letters files helping to save Castiel.


End file.
